Charming Sprouts
by Skankles
Summary: When Hermione uses her Time Turner she lands somewhere she least expected and loses her underwear in the process


**Charming Sprouts**

It was a late evening in spring. Hermione was walking back to Gryffindor Tower after spending hours studying Runes and Moon Cycles in the library. Exams were fast approaching and Hermione had a lot of work on her plate. Luckily she had the Time Turner to give herself some extra class and study time. Over the course of the year she had come to take it for granted and began to use it for simple tasks instead of its intended purpose.

She was in the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower when she realised she'd left her satchel of Runes in the library. She knew it wouldn't be safe to leave them til morning, especially if Peeves was floating about. In her exhaustion Hermione decided to use the Time Turner to get back to the library instead of walking the 10 minutes in the desolate, ever changing corridors. She had Time Turning down to a fine art, or so she thought. Giving the Time Turner a quarter turn backwards so she'd go back 15 minutes seemed like a good idea but she misjudged and skipped back an hour and landed in a random corridor. Hermione had been a student for 3 years but still hadn't visited even half of what the castle had to offer.

Hermione was mildly disorientated but then caught the faint scent of Shepherd's Pie which she had wolfed down at dinner time and deduced she must be near the kitchens. She walked along the dimly lit corridor looking for anyone that could give her directions or at least a painting or statue that looked familiar. She was anxious to get back to the Common Room and finish her homework. Hermione came to a door which was slightly ajar and heard the faint sound of voices. She approached with anticipation but stopped as she recognised the voices of her Charms teacher Professor Filius Flitwick and her Herbology teacher Professor Pomona Sprout but not as she'd heard them before.

'What is that delightful smell Mona?' enquired Flitwick.

'It's a perfume I made from the juice of mature Mandrake fermented in Devil's Snare. Do you like it?'

'It smells so delicious, all I want to do is eat you up like a Spotted Dick.'

'Oh you'd best be careful or you'll Charm the pants off me!'

Hermione knew this would be a good time to leave but was intrigued so continued to listen. She leaned into the 1 inch gap in the door and could make out the 2 figures at the far end of the room. Flitwick was sitting on the desk facing the door and all Hermione could see of Sprout the back of her soil infested garb.

Professor Flitwick spoke up in his high pitched voice 'That is my intention… and speciality.'

'In that case Filius you'd better Fill-a-me-up' Sprout said as she leaned into Flitwick, pressing her heaving bosom into his dwarvish face.

'Oh you dirty girl, you're going to have more than soil on that robe when I'm finished with you.'

With that Flitwick waved his wand and Professor Sprout's clothes started to slowly unfurl themselves from her rotund bodice. With his other hand he started to rub himself through his pants in anticipation. Sprout placed her hand on his and started to rub in sync with him until Flitwick took his hand away and let Mona continue. He put both hands behind Sprouts neck and brought her into his embrace where he could kiss her sweet lips whilst she fondled his now engorged package.

Hermione found herself disturbed yet slightly aroused. She'd never seen or heard her parents or anyone else have sex before. In her primary school sex ed class the act seemed very clinical, not this passionate and devious rendezvous she was watching. She had always admired Flitwick, and Sprout was very alluring with her voluptuous figure. Without thinking Hermione reached under her robe and touched her now swollen clit through her underwear.

The room was steamy with the smell of sex. Flitwick had now disrobed and Sprouts head could be seen bobbing back and forth over his crotch. A look of ecstasy was on Filius's face, his head tilted back and eyes gently closed.

'I'm not ready yet Mona', groaned Flitwick.

'Dam right you're not'. Sprout pushed him flat onto the desk, leaned over him and mounted his juicy, throbbing cock. Filius let his head rest back on the desk and let Mona slide up and down his enlarged member. She let out a sigh as he thrust into her and their bodies worked into a rhythm.

Hermione was uncomfortably moist. She removed her floral cotton panties and shoved them into her already bulging pockets. She was so enticed by what she was watching unfold. She realised that this is what pornography must be like in the Muggle world and made a note to look it up when she went home for the summer.

Mona and Filius increased the rate of their thrusts and their gasps became louder and more frequent. His hands were on her tree trunk thighs, pushing her down onto his cock harder and faster. Filius let out a final groan as scorching jets of semen flooded Mona's gaping snatch. They rested there for a minute, Mona letting Filius catch his breath. Hermione continued to watch and fondle herself, one hand cupping her breast and the other working two fingers around her clit and sometimes dipping her fingertips into the entry of her wetness.

Mona released herself from Flitwick's grip and leaned further over him on all fours. Hermione could see small white drops of semen dripping back onto Flitwick's now flaccid member.

'Are you going to be a gentleman and finish me off?'

'What did you have in mind?'

Instead of telling him Mona shuffled further over Flitwick and placed her mound upon his face before he had a chance to protest, he did claim it was his specialty after all. Hermione could hear his muffled grunts which soon stopped the more that Pomona grinded into his accommodating mouth.

Hermione found the domineering Pomona so attractive but touching her clitoris was no longer enough. She plunged two fingers into her sacred canal and stifled a cry as she broke through the thin layer of skin that no longer made her a little girl. It didn't take long for Sprout to work herself into a state of climax, she let out one last sigh and went completely limp, lying down next to Flitwick on the desk. Flitwick sat up with a grin on his face despite just being suffocated, waved his wand and they were both magically dressed and devoid of any physical signs of sexual activity.

'Well I must go grade some t-tests', stuttered Flitwick.

'Yes, I'd best go tend to my nocturnal tundra', winked Sprout.

They rose to leave the room. Hermione panicked as she was still peaking in the gap of the door. There wasn't enough time to escape down either corridor without being caught spying. She turned the Time Turner forward just in time as the pair opened the door. Flitwick glanced at the floor and saw the saturated floral panties that had evidently fallen out of Hermione's pocket.

'Look Mona, another wayward student has gotten their jollies off by watching us, that or Peeves is getting better at stealing young ladies underwear'.

'Ha, you'll have to add it to our collection', chuckled Mona.

Meanwhile a flushed Hermione had landed just where she wanted to this time – in her four poster bed.


End file.
